


Просто транспорт

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (or so I hope), Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pining Sherlock, but the happy kind, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Шерлок, продедуцировав в метро очень интересного мужчину, начинает пользоваться общественным транспортом чаще. И это, конечно, просто совпадение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Просто транспорт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Transport](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379905) by [kinklock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinklock/pseuds/kinklock). 



Шерлок с трудом переносит метро(1).

Для того, кто очень чувствителен к различным формам сенсорного восприятия действительности − к звукам, запахам и визуальному ряду (а конкретно − к _людям_ ) − битком набитый движущийся поезд всепоглощающе неприятен. Поездка на метро всегда включает в себя обработку больших объёмов данных в течение длительного периода времени и против его воли − и всё это без какой-либо необходимости или интереса для него. Худшая часть всего этого − _люди_ : потные, _болтливые_ и вторгающиеся в личное пространство. Не говоря уже о том, что каждое резкое движение поезда − при котором все пассажиры толкают друг друга − вынуждает его прикасаться к другим людям. Есть ли ещё что-нибудь более недостойное, чем общественный транспорт?

Но ни одно такси не взяло бы его (очевидно, что частички эмбрионов овец на его одежде испортят обивку), и поэтому он вынужден влиться в горячую и тесную толпу. Хуже того, на горизонте не предвидится никаких экспериментов, поэтому скучно. Скучно, скучно, скучно. Иногда из-за невозможности закурить так тяжело. Это переносится тяжелее ломки из-за наркотиков. Надо на что-то отвлечься.

Мужчина, держащийся за верхний поручень с левой стороны от него, выставил на обозрение подмышки и пятна от пота (не говоря уже о _запахе_ ): бухгалтер, снова опоздал на работу, шестой − нет, седьмой − раз за последний месяц. На этот раз потому, что один из его детей болен, а предыдущие опоздания произошли из-за встреч с проститутками в дешёвых мотелях и из-за того, что он нечаянно крепко засыпал после (дилетант).

Женщина с правой стороны от него уткнулась носом в книгу: одна − нет, две − кошки, работает кассиром в банке, недавно рассталась со своим бойфрендом, её макияж немного размазан из-за слёз, она всерьёз рассматривает идею завести ещё одну кошку.

Выводы Шерлока сходят с рельсов, когда всё внимание сосредотачивается на мужчине, стоящем позади него. Он видит его отражение в тёмном стекле. Прямая спина, устойчивая поза, аккуратная стрижка, загар, который не поднялся выше запястий − военный.

Афганистан или Ирак? Несмотря на всё своё мастерство, Шерлок не может выбрать. Мужчина пользуется тростью, но когда поезд останавливается, а потом резко трогается с места, он опирается на больную ногу. Кроме того, мужчина предпочитает стоять вместо того, чтобы сидеть − рана его злит, но, когда он отвлекается, боль уходит. Психосоматическая? Интересно. Ранение получил за границей, а сейчас направляется на работу на общественном транспорте. Кем может работать бывший военный? Край журнала выглядывал из его сумки как раз настолько, чтобы можно было разобрать, что журнал − медицинский. Доктор. Бывший армейский доктор.

Самый интересный человек в поезде, заключает Шерлок. Если быть честным, этот мужчина − герой войны с психосоматической травмой ноги − был бы самым интересным человеком в любом вагоне и в любой комнате.

Шерлок хочет знать, понадобилась бы этому мужчине трость, если бы он оказался в ситуации, вызывающей всплеск адреналина. Он также хотел бы узнать, каков цвет его волос. Они светлые, тёмные или седые? Трудно разобрать цвет, исходя исключительно из отражения в стекле. Его ресницы кажутся очень светлыми.

Видит ли мужчина, что он на него смотрит? Нет. Зачем ему смотреть в отражение, чтобы увидеть, уставился ли на него кто-нибудь? Пристальный взгляд мужчины направлен в спину Шерлока. Ему внезапно становится жаль, что он не потрудился очистить пиджак.

Запах. От _него_ ужасно пахнет? Боже, как он выглядит прямо сейчас? Шерлок смотрит на своё собственное отражение в стекле, в то время как руки, взлетев к волосам, касаются завитков и приглаживают их. С причёской вроде бы всё в порядке, из неё выбилось только несколько тонких прядок − хотя, почему это важно? Его не волновало, что люди в метро думают о нём. Или что люди вообще о нём думают.

Мужчина позади него почти беззвучно вздыхает; тихое движение груди говорит Шерлоку о многом. Он выглядит так, будто ненавидит общественный транспорт так же, как Шерлок. Он выглядит так, будто ему тоже скучно. Шерлок удивлён.

Поезд прибывает на станцию и резко останавливается; хромая и сильно опираясь на трость, мужчина выходит из вагона. Поездка опять становится угнетающе скучной, но, по крайней мере, мысли Шерлока теперь могут вращаться вокруг странно интригующего мужчины.

***

На следующий день выпадает поездка в Бартс − Молли так удачно написала об очень интересном, подходящем для изучения, трупе. Сначала Шерлок собирается вызвать такси, но заканчивает тем, что направляется к ближайшей подземной станции метро. Возможно, он просто подумал о том, чтобы выплатить миссис Хадсон арендную плату за этот месяц полностью. То, что он принял решение оказаться в поезде, идущем в том же самом направлении и в то же время, что и вчера, не имеет абсолютно никакого значения. Он, конечно, не надеется на то, что увидит того мужчину.

И если он ныряет в последний вагон на северном конце платформы − в тот же самый вагон, что и вчера − то только потому, что хочет оказаться как можно ближе к выходу на нужной ему станции. Шерлок быстро осматривает вагон; его глаза ищут невысокого мужчину с прямой спиной, опирающегося на трость. Что в этом такого? Изучение его было бы приятным способом избежать в поездке скуки.

Но этого мужчины в вагоне нет. Вместо этого Шерлок оказывается зажатым между женщиной-албанкой с неприятным запахом тела и лысым биржевым маклером мужского пола, который, очевидно, неспособен дышать с закрытым ртом.

Шерлок никогда... никогда больше не будет пользоваться метро.

***

Шерлок хочет сдержать данное себе слово, но оплачивать аренду в одиночку накладно (он собирался найти соседа по квартире, но до сих пор с этим не везло, а под черепом отложена последняя заначка), и ему действительно нужно оказаться в другой части города. Кто обратит внимание на то, что он садится в то же время и в тот же поезд?

Войдя в вагон, Шерлок вскользь сканирует пассажиров. И, о чудо, скромный бывший армейский доктор сидит напротив и чуть левее, и читает криминальный триллер в мягкой обложке.

Он интересуется преступлениями? Или он просто пытается занять время чтением? Такие романы обычно очень неточны, полны романтизма и побочных сюжетных линий, не связанных с расследованиями. Шерлок задаётся вопросом, а не означает ли это, что мужчина романтичен. Очень на это похоже, судя по драматичной картинке на обложке книги.

Романтик и доктор, военный доктор, довольно симпатичный − он, должно быть, занят. У него есть жена? А может муж? Нет, нет, на его левой руке нет обручального кольца, глупо даже задаваться таким вопросом, и почему это имеет значение?

У него есть подруга? Друг? Он интересуется женщинами? Или мужчинами? Или и теми, и другими? Недостаточно данных.

Поезд, начиная движение, дёргается, и Шерлок, тихо стоящий у входа в вагон, чуть не падает. Он подходит к дверям на другой стороне вагона, чтобы к ним прислониться, и где у него будет хороший вид на затылок этого мужчины.

Итак, он любит криминальные триллеры, ну или, по крайней мере, увлекается ими. Со своей точки Шерлок видит, что мужчина читает одну страницу в течение долгого времени, иногда отводит взгляд, а затем возвращается к началу страницы. Читает, но ничего не обрабатывает, просто просматривает. Ему скучно. Очень скучно. Не нравятся истории о приключениях?

Нет, он − доктор, который принял решение пойти на войну − настоящий искатель острых ощущений. Любит опасность. Любит, когда с ним происходит что-то опасное. И его нога. Ему очень не хватает адреналина. Ему, должно быть, ужасно его не хватает. Ему понравилось бы раскрывать преступления? Не то, чтобы это имело значение.

Этот Мужчина (так Шерлок начинает обращаться к нему у себя в Чертогах), вероятно, левша, потому что очень естественно держит книгу в этой руке. Шерлок задаётся вопросом, какую руку он использует, когда стреляет. У Шерлока чувство, что Этот Мужчина умеет обращаться с оружием.

Внезапно мышцы левой руки Этого Мужчины судорожно спазмируются, заставляя его выронить роман. Он быстро двигается, успевая поймать книгу до того, как она упадёт, при этом задняя часть его шеи медленно краснеет. Перемежающийся тремор руки. Интересно. Он смущён. А ещё сердит. Раньше он работал армейским доктором, но сейчас вынужден быть врачом общей практики в городской клинике. Такая работа для него скучна. Так же, как для Шерлока.

Остановка Этого Мужчины. Он встаёт, опираясь на трость ещё больше, чем в прошлый раз, когда Шерлок его видел, и выходит из поезда.

Когда двери закрываются, Шерлок понимает, что в этот раз у его поездки не было никакой цели.

***

Его интерес к Этому Мужчине в поезде начинается как зуд в горле. Зуд, вероятно, является симптомом чего-то более серьёзного, но он отмахивается от надвигающейся болезни. Шерлок, никогда не покидающий квартиру ради дела ниже шестёрки, тем не менее, навязчиво пользуется метро каждый день.

Он не встречает Этого Мужчину два дня подряд. Однако на третий раз ему сопутствует удача. (Третий раз всегда удачен). Мужчина снова садится напротив, но он явно разочарован в книге в мягкой обложке.

Когда в вагон входит пожилая женщина, Этот Мужчина, опираясь на трость, немедленно встаёт и предлагает ей своё место. Она благодарит его, но кажется, её раздирают противоречия из-за его инвалидности. Её нежелание сразу сесть заставляет его смущаться и злиться. Задняя часть его шеи краснеет при таких обстоятельствах. (Шерлок рад, что уже знаком с этой его особенностью).

Никто больше не предлагает ей места, поэтому Этот Мужчина чувствует, что эта обязанность падает на его плечи, и он хочет иметь возможность оказать эту любезность. Весь мыслительный процесс Этого Мужчины отражается на его выразительном лице. Пожилая женщина достаточно умна, чтобы интерпретировать ситуацию должным образом и сесть.

Шерлок чувствует, как перехватывает дыхание. Возможно, это происходит из-за того, что он злится на других пассажиров, не уступивших женщине места − даже при том, что знает, что сам никогда не был так галантен.

Шерлок храбро и максимально беспечно идёт по проходу вагона. Он со всей осторожностью кидает взгляд на постоянный объект своего внимания.

Он видит, что светлые волосы Этого Мужчины разбавлены сединой, а глаза − цвет которых так трудно было увидеть на расстоянии − тёмно-синие. Как уже ранее он отметил, ресницы Этого Мужчины светлые-светлые. Губы − тонкие, и у него есть постоянная привычка их облизывать.

Шерлоку жаль, что он не знает его имени.

***

К их следующей встрече интерес Шерлока только усиливается. Зуд узнать об Этом Мужчине побольше теперь похож на разъедающую больную тоску, которая полностью занимает его разум. Интерес изводит и подталкивает его действовать. Он замечает, что у сумки Этого Мужчины есть два внешних кармана. Идеальный размер для телефона, бумажника и, возможно, пропуска на работу.

Мужчина снова садится, а через две остановки ему опять везёт − рядом с Этим Мужчиной освобождается место, и Шерлок его занимает. Его нога − в дюйме от Этого Мужчины.

Ему нужно как-то его отвлечь? Что же ему сделать для этого?

Случайно − этот день на самом деле удачен для Шерлока − адвокат проливает свой кофе на колени стоматолога-гигиениста. Гигиенист кричит, а адвокат начинает многократно извиняться. В то время, как адвокат ищет что-то, чем можно помочь убрать пролитый кофе, а стоматолог-гигиенист пыхтит от раздражения, сценка становится тем самым подходящим моментом. Голова Этого Мужчины повёрнута в сторону, чтобы наблюдать за переполохом, и Шерлок пользуется предоставленной возможностью, чтобы наклониться, нырнуть рукой в карман сумки, нащупать ключи от квартиры, мобильный телефон и − о, да − пропуск.

Доктор Джон Х. Ватсон.

Что означает Х?

Он быстро возвращает пропуск в карман, закрывает застёжку-молнию и возвращается в сидячее положение. Пожилая женщина, сидящая напротив Шерлока, улыбается ему, а потом подмигивает.

Шерлок не знает, как это понимать.

***

Выбравшись из подземки, Шерлок гуглит в своём мобильном телефоне доктора Джона Х. Ватсона. Почему у такого интересного человека такое обыкновенное имя?

Он, в конечном итоге, находит блог, который ведёт тот же самый мужчина − судя по снимку в описании. Шерлок задаётся вопросом, а что если там есть пост и о нём − но, конечно, это не так. Очевидно, что вести блог ему предложил врач. Джону нравится писать о том, как ему скучно (Шерлок был прав), а затем повторять «Смотри, Элла, я пишу» (ясно, что это для врача).

Чтение, и затем перечитывание всех записей занимает очень мало времени.

Один уголок рта Шерлока дёргается вверх.

***

− Шерлок, дорогой, ты же знаешь, что можешь ничего от меня не скрывать. Живи и позволь жить другим, это − то, что я всегда говорю.

Шерлок − очень увлечённый тем, что видит в окуляр микроскопа − не заинтересован в том, чтобы отвлекаться на любопытную хозяйку.

− И что именно вы имеете в виду, говоря, что я должен позволить жить, миссис Хадсон?

Он услышал справа от себя её неодобрительные причитания.

− О, не думай, что ты можешь заговорить мне зубы(2). Я видела, что ты выходишь каждое утро в одно и то же время, разодетый в пух и прах(3). И не думай, что я не заметила, что ты таскаешь мой фен. Обычно нам везёт, если ты переодеваешься в халат и пижаму! И не думай, что я не знаю, что это означает, − хмыкнув, миссис Хадсон гладит его по плечу и оставляет позади него тарелку с булочками.

− Верни мне её потом! − кричит она с лестницы.

Пожалуйста, кто-нибудь спасите его от неуместных намерений пожилых леди!

***

К сожалению, болезнь Шерлока явно только началась, так как он находится ещё раз в том же самом поезде, что и Джон. (У которого теперь есть имя. Джон, Джон, Джон). В течение нескольких невыносимых дней ему не удавалось его увидеть, и Шерлок чувствует настоящее облегчение, когда его глаза находят светло-седую голову в толпе людей.

На нём абсолютно отвратительный джемпер. Он направляется на работу. Он такой человек, которому кажется, что усы выглядят достойно − нужно будет сказать ему даже не думать об этом. (О, Боже, а что, если он правда отпустит усы?) Шерлок борется с желанием переодеть его и посоветовать никогда не меняться. Женщины, вероятно, не обращают на него внимание, когда он одевается как их дедушка. Так он привлекает меньше внимания. Иначе − доктор-ветеран? С его внешностью? Он будет отгонять их палкой.

Возможно, ему придётся отгонять их палкой в любом случае. Шерлок ищет обычные признаки того, что Джон встречается с кем-то или находится в отношениях. Рубашка хорошо выглажена, но он сам мог сделать это − сейчас не средневековье. Крем для бритья за ухом − нет, вероятно, нет. Он одинок. Свободный.

Шерлока бросает в жар. Свободный для чего?

Выйдя из поезда перед остановкой Джона, он переходит на другую сторону платформы, чтобы вернуться на Бейкер-Стрит. Сегодня больше нет никаких причин пользоваться метро.

***

У Шерлока появляется навязчивая привычка ежедневно проверять блог Джона. В этом нет особого смысла, поскольку Джон редко пишет что-либо информативное − только саркастические и бессмысленные посты, явно предназначенные для терапевта, и на которые его друзья отвечают с очевидным беспокойством.

_Съел упаковку чипсов сегодня во время перерыва. Со вкусом соли и уксуса. Элла, это − тот уровень деталей, которые вас интересовали, когда вы предложили, чтобы я рассказывал о них?_

После этого поста, конечно, следуют обязательные комментарии от Билла Мюррея ( _Ты не хотел бы опрокинуть пинту, когда я буду в городе?_ ) и Гарри Ватсон ( _Боже мой, ты − всё такая же задница, Джон_ ).

Опрокинуть пинту. Скучно. Джон, вероятно, даже не интересовался этим, вот почему он никогда не отвечал в разделе комментариев. Он, вероятно, симулировал интерес. Он, вероятно, симулировал нормальность и обычность, когда на самом деле скрывал под свитером нечто чрезвычайно экстраординарное. Его друзья, вероятно, обижались на него, частично из-за его незаинтересованности в них, но главным образом из-за знания. Из-за знания, что он был чем-то ещё.

Шерлок не уверен, что надеется в конечном счете прочитать в этих постах.

_Сегодня я видел в метро мужчину..._

− Шерлок, милый, может ты просто спросишь его? − Миссис Хадсон материализовалась рядом с ним с чашкой чая на подносе.

− Спросить кого? Спросить о чём? − Он немедленно ощетинился. Как она могла узнать?

− Джона Х. Ватсона. Ты написал его имя приблизительно сто раз на этом листке бумаги. Кроме того, я не уверена, что Хамбригард может быть реальной фамилией. Я бы сказала, что это маловероятный кандидат на второе имя.

Шерлок дёргается, чтобы закрыть бумагу руками, но она уже увидела слово _Капитан_ , которое он написал после того, как узнал официальное звание Джона.

− О, Шерлок, он − солдат? Это прекрасно, дорогой − он идеально для тебя подходит. Мы оба знаем, что ты не будешь прятать эти военные журналы под кроватью для работы.

Шерлок начинает рвать бумагу на клочки. Он задаётся вопросом, а что если начать есть − и это заставит миссис Хадсон _уйти_. Это стоит попробовать.

Миссис Хадсон просто выражает неодобрение. 

− Ты знаешь, в этом нет ничего такого, что ты стал таким из-за кого-то. Ты просто поздно повзрослел(4), но я уверена, что ты справишься с этим. Вот твой чай.

Шерлок чувствует − то, что он испытывает, ну или, по крайней мере, пытается испытывать, на самом деле не считается «обычным». И он не хочет чай.

Ему кажется, что Джон Ватсон делает фантастический чай.

Когда он начинает плеваться влажными бумажными шариками и отставляет поднос, Миссис Хадсон, кажется, наконец, приходит в голову идея. 

− Ты должен сделать что-то, Шерлок, прежде чем начнёшь писать _Шерлок Ватсон_ , − хихикая, говорит она, прежде чем поспешно уйти.

_И что это означает?_

Шерлок бросает печенье в её направлении.

***

Его интерес к Джону на деле оказывается похожим на вирус, намеревающийся поразить и узурпировать своего хозяина. Потеряв всякое подобие контроля, Шерлок перестаёт сопротивляться ежедневному искушению искать Джона. Шерлок начинает проверять пределы тщательного подхода к наблюдению − например, как близко он может подобраться без того, чтобы быть замеченным. Одно время он сидит непосредственно напротив Джона. Удерживая дистанцию, он скрывается за газетой, которая при переворачивании страниц позволяет ему бросать на Джона мимолётные взгляды. Как-то раз их глаза встречаются, и Шерлок быстро поднимает газету, чтобы спрятать за ней свои горящие щёки.

Как правило, каждый раз, когда Джон смотрит в его направлении, он быстро отворачивается. К сожалению, это часто означает, что он не сможет даже увидеть отражение Джона в стекле.

Однажды Джон стоит около двери, в то время как Шерлок находится очень близко. Поезд резко останавливается, и Джон, теряя равновесие, падает назад. Шерлок действует быстро − поймав Джона за спину одной рукой, а трость − другой, он крепко его удерживает. Шея Джона чуть розовеет. Шерлок знает, что это означает гнев и/или смущение. Сейчас, скорей всего, смущение.

− Спасибо, − шепчет Джон, и это − первый раз, когда Шерлок слышит его голос. Он не знал, что даже себе представить − голос Джона такой неожиданно мягкий и спокойный. Он хочет услышать его снова. Шерлоку с трудом удаётся тихо произнести: − Без проблем, − прежде чем поезд начинает снова двигаться, а затем быстро прибывает на остановку Джона.

Шерлок смотрит, что тот выходит из вагона; его собственное сердце так быстро бьётся. Шерлок мельком видит своё отражение в окне − его зрачки размером с блюдце. Шерлок давно отказался искать причины для того, чтобы сесть на поезд.

***

− Как там твои дела с Джоном?

− Ничего не происходит с Джоном.

− Дорогой, возможно, ты должен изменить это.

***

К их следующей общей поездке на поезде Шерлок рассматривает идею начать разговор. Для работы ему часто приходится приближаться к незнакомцам и разговаривать с ними, чтобы собрать информацию, а иногда даже манипулировать ими, чтобы они предоставили ему то, в чём он нуждается. Данная ситуация не должна будет отличаться. За исключением того факта, что сейчас ему нужно быть самим собой и не притворяться, когда он будет говорить с доктором Джоном Х. Ватсоном, бывшим военным доктором, который, очевидно, довольно раздражителен, если исходить из его блога. Шерлок следит за аккуратной светлой головой и нервно сглатывает.

Прежде чем он успевает набраться храбрости, раздаётся голос, заставляющий всех − включая Шерлока − посмотреть вверх. Поезд, очевидно, идёт в депо, и все пассажиры должны будут выйти, и подождать следующего. «Неприятность», − думает Шерлок, напоминая себе, почему этот вид транспорта ужасен. Когда двери открываются, все быстро выходят из поезда, а голос сверху напоминает не забывать свои вещи. Шерлок пристально следит за Джоном, удерживая себя на обычном безопасном расстоянии.

Джон остаётся стоять близко к краю платформы, в то время как Шерлок проходит дальше − к стене, где сможет наблюдать за ним без страха быть замеченным. Лицо Джона способно передавать много разных эмоций одновременно − в настоящее время он, кажется, раздражён, и, смирившись с происходящим, думает о том, хватит ли у него времени для того, чтобы купить пачку жевательной резинки в киоске дальше по платформе.

Эти размышления становятся причиной того, что Джон расслабляется к тому моменту, когда подросток толкает его в спину. В те доли секунды, когда это происходит, Шерлок успевает продедуцировать действия подростка: они − часть вызова, его подбила группа подростков, хихикающих у стены, и не совсем понимающих всю возможную серьёзность подобного предложения. Это столкновение, усугублённое тем фактом, что Джон опирается на больную ногу, вынуждает его потерять равновесие. К шоку всех зрителей его падению ничего не препятствует, и он летит с платформы. В этот же момент Шерлок слышит звук приближающегося поезда.

Шерлок, считающий себя в основном человеком разума, а не действия, не думая, прыгает с платформы. Не задумываясь, он хватает в охапку упавшего ниц мужчину и откатывает их обоих с рельс в безопасность нависающего края платформы. Шерлок краем сознания осознаёт, что сверху раздаются крики, а поезд быстро приближается и скоро будет рядом с ними.

− Ты − тот привлекательный парень из моего поезда, которого я вижу каждое утро, − комментирует Джон. Он лежит на Шерлоке и, говоря, касается губами шеи.

− Да, это был я... Как ты сказал? При-привлекательный? − заикаясь, произносит Шерлок.

− Да, − говорит Джон, и, кажется, он близок к тому, чтобы рассмеяться, но сдерживает себя. − Итак, как часто ты тут ездишь?

Шерлок смотрит на нижнюю сторону платформы и начинает истерично смеяться, сотрясая лежащего сверху Джона, который тоже начинает смеяться.

У Джона звонкий и мягкий смех, который Шерлок находит абсолютно милым. 

− Ты знаешь, я знаю о тебе немного − только то, что ты привлекательный парень из моего поезда. Я начал так о тебе думать, если быть честным.

Шерлок чувствует, как щёки окрашивает румянец из-за того, что его назвали привлекательным, а потом его окатывает вторая волна жара − из-за того, что он болен этим мужчиной.

− Тогда мы с тобой находимся в разных условиях. Я знаю о тебе намного больше. − Понимая, что это звучит так, будто он преследовал его (что, возможно, было не за горами?), Шерлок объясняет: − Я − консультирующий детектив. Я дедуцировал.

От удивления и, по-видимому, интереса, Джон морщит лоб. Он облизывает губы, заставляя язык на краткий миг вступить в контакт с кожей Шерлока, и спрашивает: 

− Консультирующий детектив? Кого ты консультируешь? И что именно ты обо мне узнал?

− Я консультирую полицию − помогаю им раскрывать преступления, а о тебе я узнал многое: про военную службу армейским доктором, про психосоматическую травму ноги, и про то, что ты работаешь врачом общей практики(5). Тебе скучно жить обычной жизнью, а ещё ты − романтик...

− Я − романтик? − Джон, кажется, находит всё это смешным, потому что начинает хихикать. − Ты понимаешь, что прыгнул ради меня на железнодорожные пути?

Шерлок теряется. 

− Какое это имеет отношение?

Усмехнувшись, Джон совершенно очаровательно смеётся. 

− Ты никогда не видел старых мультфильмов, где девица привязана злодеем к рельсам, а герой её спасает? То, что произошло сейчас − да это самая романтичная вещь, которую кто-либо когда-либо для меня делал. − Его тон беззаботный, но ему всё же удаётся передать сильное чувство, в котором Шерлок не был уверен.

Это звучит так, как будто его назвали.... ну, хорошо... героем.

− Почему ты прыгнул на рельсы за мной? − Тон голоса Джона становится гораздо серьёзней, чем минуту назад, он немного вытягивает шею таким образом, чтобы вглядеться в Шерлока в темноте. Шерлок едва может различить его глаза, которые, по-видимому, очень синие.

_Очевидно, чтобы спасти твою жизнь._

Вместо этого Шерлок слышит свой собственный голос:

− Мне кажется, что я влюблён в тебя.

Первой реакцией Шерлока на собственное заявление становится то, чтобы ему ужасно жаль, что нет никакого способа остановить слова, которые слетают с губ, до того, как они достигнут чьих-либо ушей, и уничтожить их. А вторая реакция − мысль, что в вырвавшихся словах наконец-то открылась истина о том, что он не понимал до настоящего времени, хотя события, которые привели к этому моменту, действительно предполагали, что это имело место быть. Почему он всегда что-то упускает?

Джон, должно быть думает, что он безумен. Джон молчит, о чём он думает? Почему так темно?

Мгновение Джон кажется ошеломлённым, но, в конечном итоге, отвечает: 

− Я догадывался о влюблённости, но ясно же, что ты ничего не делаешь наполовину, не так ли?

Джон улыбается напротив него. Улыбается. Это хорошая улыбка или насмешливая?

Джон Ватсон не издевается над людьми, которые находятся в таких неблагоприятных условиях, как Шерлок, таким образом, это, должно быть... хорошая улыбка?

− Те вещи, которые ты узнал обо мне... я хотел бы знать, как ты всё это понял. У меня чувство, что это гениально. Кроме того, твой голос намного ниже, чем я ожидал.

Сказать, что этот мужчина изумил Шерлока, было бы преуменьшением, но он ожидал, что тот будет необыкновенным. Он решает прощупать почву(6). 

− Я понимаю, то, что я только что сказал, возможно − по мнению большинства − ну, не очень хорошо.

Шерлок ожидает ответ, задержав дыхание, хотя это непросто − из-за лежащего на нём объекта его привязанности.

− Узнав, что парень, о котором мечтал в течение многих недель, чувствует то же самое, я не собираюсь заглядывать ему в рот, как дарёному коню(7), − отвечает Джон, скользя ухмыляющимся ртом выше по шее Шерлока.

Тёплое ощущение, охватывающее его там, где губы Джона к нему прижимаются, распространяется и на конечности − вероятно, это форма лихорадки, связанной с любовной болезнью. Шерлок понимает, что поезд уже умчался в туннель, и они должны вернуться на платформу.

− Поужинаем? − спрашивает Шерлок.

− Ужин? Сейчас − 9:00 утра.

− Ох, − говорит Шерлок.

− С удовольствием, − отвечает Джон. В тоне его голоса проскальзывают смешливые нотки. − Мне просто нужно найти ещё свою трость − перед тем, как мы выберемся наверх.

− О, я не думаю, что она тебе теперь понадобится, − шепчет Шерлок, прикасаясь губами к шее Джона.

Миссис Хадсон будет довольна.

***

(1) − В оригинале слово «The tube» (Перевод: труба) − В Лондоне метро называют трубой. :)  
(2) − «Pull the wool over my eyes» − Идиома: Обманывать кого-либо; вводить кого-либо в заблуждение; пустить пыль в глаза; втирать очки; водить за нос; заговаривать зубы; пудрить мозги; вешать лапшу на уши. (Буквальный перевод: Натянуть шерсть на глаза кому-либо.)  
(3) − «Dressed to the nines» − Идиома: Разодетый в пух и прах; при параде; одетый с иголочки. (Буквальный перевод: Быть одетым на 9 из 10.)  
(4) − «Late bloomer» − Заторможенный; переросток; поздний цветок; поздний гений; поздно рацвёл; поздно повзрослел.  
(5) − GP − Аббревиатура расшифровывается как General Practitioner: врач общей практики, семейный врач, терапевт.  
(6) − «Tests the waters» − Идиома: Прощупывать почву; разведывать обстановку. (Буквальный перевод: Тестировать воду.)  
(7) − В оригинале текста немного искажённый вариант поговорки. Первоначальный вариант − «Never look a gift horse in the mouth»: Дарёному коню в зубы не смотрят.


End file.
